A Fairytale Kind of Day
by Babslebaker
Summary: The Les amis plan a long awaited group outing to the famous Mont St. Michel castle near Paris. A day before the big event, all the amis mysteriously cancel, leaving Enjolras and Eponine alone together for the day.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfiction! I think it's going to be a three part oneshot kind of thing. Basically I had this idea where the Les Amis plan a group outting but everyone cancels at the last second, leaving Eponine and Enjolras alone together. Thank you so much to tumblr user stargazingandsunshine for encouraging me to write this.

_I don't own Les mis, but i bet you already knew that_.

_**Part 1**_

Eponine was exhausted, working fulltime at the café to support her younger siblings Gavroche and Azelma and taking night classes at the local university really did take a toll on her. Thankfully, her boss and long time friend Musichetta noticed her dilemma and told her (well..forced her is more like it) to take the afternoon off. Eponine just finished taking the orders of some customers when a gang of rowdy university students stumbled into the café. She looked up, startled by the sudden rush of laughing and stomping feet. She relaxed her shoulders, it was just her friends… loud and clumsy as usual.

"Hey Ep!" Courfeyrac called to her, little Gavroche was on his back.

"'sup Courf," she greeted him with a chuckle, "thanks for picking Gavroche up from school"

"Pas de problème,"* he said over his back.

Eponine greeted the rest of the Les Amis was fond smirks and sarcastic comments. Someone was missing from the group though.._ Where is Marius?_ She thought. _Probably off with his lark. _She sighed inwardly. Eponine liked Cosette..or she tried to at least. Really. They spent a good amount of their childhood together before the kind mysterious man came to take her away to a better life, and though Eponine wasn't always super kind, she was polite to the blonde. That's _more than my parents can say_, Eponine reasoned with herself when guilt would arise. Now, the girls shared a room in the university dormitories and Eponine ended up reluctantly introducing Cosette to Marius. Something that Eponine has regretted since. Someone suddenly approached the register, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey 'ponine"

"Hmm? Oh, hey enjolras..the usual?" Eponine said briskly, she didn't appreciate him interrupting her little sulking session.

"Yeah, thanks" he smiled softly at her, not noticing her rude tone. She nodded gruffly and he walked back to the Amis. Suddenly, the door opened and someone walked in. Eponine's heart stopped. There he was..so perfect. so kind. So charming. So beautiful. _Marius_. Eponine smiled widely for the first time that day. She raised her hand to wave at him when Cosette appeared at his side. A reminder that he was so not hers. Eponine scowled as the couple glided over to the group. Enjolras appeared to share her thoughts on the couple, she saw him roll his eyes. Grantaire on the other hand smiled evilly and announced the couple's presence to the rest of the group. He never let a chance to taunt Enjolras slip. Eponine turned her attention away from the group, and tried to focus on the coffees she was supposed to be preparing for her friends. Eponine sighed again.. she thought she was getting over Marius! She barely thought about him now a days, but whenever he walked into the room, well, she was pretty much gone. _I'm hopeless.. Why would he ever love me? When he has perfect Cosette to love. I should really listen to Courfeyrac and look for someone else. _Eponine put her apron away and took her coffee to her friends. _Maybe I'll just go home now.. I don't really want to be around Cosette and Marius, but then Gavroche might want to stay. Ugg thanks for picking the perfect day to give me the afternoon off 'chetta._

"Ponine!" Marius greeted her with a warm hug. Eponine smiled at him and melted.

"Ep! Okay you joined just in time, we're planning to hang out together this Saturday and we can't figure out what whether we want to go to the carnival or visit Mont St. Michel," Cosette bubbled out.

"Wait, what? St. Michel as in the castle?" Eponine questioned as she passed out the drinks to her friends.

"Oui, That's the one! One of my professors told me they'll be shooting off fireworks Saturday." Combeferre told her.

"I'd rather go there than a stupid carnival. Carnivals usually have clowns. Clowns scare me, One time Enj and I went to one and-" Grantaire said.

"Really 'Ponine you've been working yourself so hard lately, a day off will do you some good." Enjolras cut Grantaire off, not looking up from the brick he was reading.

"Carnivals… unsanitary things," Joly sniffed. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, I'd rather go to a castle," Gavroche piped up.

"You won't be going," Eponine told him, "and neither will I. There's work to be done here at the Musain and I have a mountain of homework waiting for me and—"

"And nothing. You're coming! I'm sure 'chetta will give you the day off. She's going to come too!" Cosette said brightly.

"Yeah Ep, we've been wanting to get the group together for a 'formal' outing for awhile. Don't be a party pooper" Courfeyrac added.

"But—"

"No, buts Ponine.. Come on, it'll be fun!" Marisus said to her. she perked up at the sound of his voice.

_And there goes all my resolve to stay home and be productive. _"Alright, alright.. You've convinced me. I'll come." Eponine tried to scowl. But she couldn't and chuckled, thankful for her friend's persistence.

The group cheered. " Sooooo, now that that's settled and confirmed" Jehan began, Eponine shot him a glare, "are we going to Mont St. Michel or the carnival?"

"_Pleeease_, not the carnival," Joly shuddered.

"Oui, St. Michel sounds more fun," Combeferre said.

"Yeah, and I've never been!" Gavroche looked up at Eponine, "I can come right?"

"As long as you don't wander off"

"Yay! This is so exciting! I can't wait to wear my new dress!" Cosette gushed.

"We should meet up here at the café to carpool. I have no extra money for gas," Grantaire mumbled.

"That's to be expected," Jehan chuckled.

"So it's decided then, we'll be going to St. Michel next Saturday," Enjolras said and looked up from his book. Just as he lifted his eyes Eponine glanced over at him.

Their eyes met. Eponine was knocked breathless and she wasn't sure why, all she knew was that she never realized his eyes were so _blue._ And Enjolras, well let's just say he never thought a woman's eyes could be so deep and beautiful… not until _then._

_Well this outing will be interesting, to say the least. _Eponine thought.

*pas de problème- no problem.

Thank you so much for reading! i know it was kinda long..let me know what you think! hopefully no one will hate it..thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Part two is up! Thank you to everyone who read part one. This is kind of a short chapter, there will be more Enjonine in the third and final part which will be posted in a couple days. Thanks for reading!

_I don't own Les mis, but you probably already knew that_

_**Part Two**_

__"What do you mean you can't come?" Eponine whined into her cell phone, "I mean the whole lot of you made the biggest deal about _everybody_ coming and now you're all canceling like co—"

"What do you mean? It's just me…" Coufeyrac said soothingly.

"Cosette and Marius are staying home, he has a fever and Cosette wants to look after him," Eponine smirked.

"Well, that's just them, I didn't think you'd want to be around Marius and Cosette anyway."

Eponine gave a defeated sigh. "Yeah you have a point. Joly texted me earlier, he isn't coming..said something about unsanitary toilets."

"Nothing new there," he chuckled.

"Why aren't you coming again?"

"WonderCon is this Saturday, I totally forgot when we made our plans to go to St. Michel. Gavroche and I have been planning to go to this since we knew it was coming to Paris."

"Wait, you're taking Gavroche?"

"Yeah, is that ok?"

"Whatever," she replied stiffly.

"That leaves you with Jehan, Grantaire, Combeferre, and Enjolras."

"You forgot to add Bahorel and the others."

"Oh, yeah uh they're coming with me…"

"You're kidding right?" Eponine fumed.

"No."

Eponine responded with silence.

"You'll have fun with 'jolras and the boys, I promise." he told her.

"Yeah, fun trying to keep them from biting each other's heads off. You're so dead next time I see you." Eponine said darkly.

Courfeyrac chuckled at her threat, "Have fun. Later Ponine."

"So your sister is dating a new guy?" Enjolras asked Jehan as they walked to their next class at the university.

"Oui, he claims to be a poet. She wants us to meet and tomorrow was the only day they're available. Désolé mon ami.*" Jehan told Enjolras.

Enjolras just nodded. They continued walking in silence.

"Courfeyrac and the boys aren't going either, he mentioned something about WonderCon." Jehan piped up.

Enjolras sighed. "That leaves Grantaire, Combeferre, Eponine, and the four lovebirds."

"Yeah if Joly and Musichetta decide to show up. Marius and Cosette can't make it."

"What? How do you know all this?"

"Saw Cosette this morning at class. Marius came down with the flu, they'll be staying home.

Enjolras was secretly grateful for this information. Not only did Marius and Cosette drive him crazy with their constant flirting, Enjolras didn't want to see Eponine look as sad as she did yesterday when he ordered coffee for the group. He didn't understand why, but he was beginning to resent the fact that she loved him so. He just didn't get it. Why would she love him? Why didn't Marius love her back? _Why wouldn't? _Enjolras mused. _With her dimples and brown eyes so deep and warm. _Enjolras shook his head, _Where are all these thoughts coming from?_ He had not time for women, not when more pressing matters of great significance existed.

"So that just leaves me, Eponine, Grantaire, and Combeferre." Enjolras said, snapping out of his reverie.

"Sounds like it," Jehan nodded. "It's a pity I can't come, St. Michel is quite romantic. It would have given me so much new material to work with for a new poem." Enjolras rolled his eyes at his friend's rambling.

*Désolé mon ami- Sorry my friend

That was part two! Thank you so much for reading! Criticism and comments are much welcomed. The third and final part should be up in a couple days


	3. Chapter 3

Part three is up! Thank you to everyone who has read parts 1 and 2. I worked really hard on this one, it's a bit cliché but enjoyable I think! I know I said it would only be a three part fic but I'm thinking of adding an epilogue so that will probably be up in a couple days! Thank you so much for reading! (please ignore any typos you might find)

_I don't own les mis, but you probably already knew that._

_**Part 3**_

Enjolras walked into the café Saturday morning and saw Eponine sitting at a table in the corner. He walked over to her and couldn't help but notice her every detail. The way her long hair fell in waves behind her back, the way she timidly sipped her coffee, the faraway look that was always on her face. _Where are all these thoughts coming from? _Enjolras groaned inwardly. _It's just Eponine, you've seen her a million times before and you'll see her a million times again._

"Hey Ponine," he greeted her.

"Huh? Oh hey Enjolras," she said absent mindedly. "Is Grantaire with you?" she asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Err, no. He stayed out too late last night and decided not to come..He's at home suffering with a nasty hangover."

"Oh," she said glumly, "well Combeferre isn't coming, he had to take his mom to an emergency doctor's appointment."

"Oh."

They sat there awkwardly for a couple minutes.

"Yup, well, I guess I'll just leave now," Eponine sighed, getting up from her chair.

"We could still go.." Enjolras offered.

"Oh, you don't mind?" Eponine perked up.

"No! not at all," Enjolras smiled, "come on we can take my car." Enjolras was secretly hoping she would say no. The thought of spending a whole day alone with Eponine and her big brown eyes that threatened to trap him terrified Enjolras. _What is wrong with you? _Enjolras mentally kicked himself.

Eponine began talking rapidly about the weather as they exited the café. _I must sound like an idiot. _Eponine scolded herself. She couldn't help but feel slightly uncormfortable. She had never spent much time one on one with Enjolras before. He seemed to serious to have fun around so she never spared him much thought. _He sure looks dashing today though. _ Eponine thought. _I don't know why though, he's wearing his usual dark red button up..maybe it's the pushed up sleeves. Yeah that must be it. _Before she knew what she was doing, Eponine began laughing softly to herself. _Enjolras is sure attractive but he's probably just like Marius, he could never love me. He's too preoccupied with france._

"What's so funny?" Enjolras asked her as he began driving.

"Huh?" Oh…uh…" Eponine fumbled. "Nothing it's just uh.."

Enjolras smirked at her and changed the subject. "Would you rather drive all the way to St. Michel? Or do want to park and take the path through the water if the tide is low?"

"Oh lets walk! I've never taken that way before. Have you?"

"Nope, when the amis and I came here for our protest a couple years ago we parked on the island."

"You came here for _a protest?" _Eponine blurted.

"Yeah," Enjolras chuckled at her shocked expression. "I think it went well..they had to bring in the police."

Eponine shook her head. "You are your love for france.. or whatever it is, will get you and the boys into big trouble one day."

Enjolras shrugged as he pulled into the parking lot. They continued to chat as Enjolras found a parking space and as they got out of his car.

"Wow, they weren't kidding, St. Michel is beautiful," Eponine commented as they made their way to the path that would lead them through the ocean and to the magnificent castle.

"Yeah, Victor Hugo describes the movement of the tide here like "a swiftly galloping horse."

Eponine turned to him with a laugh, "Well that was awful poetic, did you learn that from one of your books?"

"Naw, Jehan told me when we came here for our protest." Enjolras told her. In fact Enjolras was surprised he remembered the poets words. He was also remembered Jehan describing the castle as 'really romantic' the day before. His cheeks grew hot as he thought of Eponine. _Cut it out Enjolras this isn't a date. You don't have time for women anyway._

A comfortable silence overtook them as they were surrounded by a group of tourists. Enjolras turned to make sure he didn't get separated from Eponine when he met her gaze. She had been curiously studying his well chiseled features and thinking, _maybe Enjolras isn't so much like Marius, he's made me laugh harder in the past fifteen minutes than Marius has in two years. but—_

Eponine's thoughts were cut short when he turned and met her gaze. She blushed and he smiled. _Oh cut it out 'ponine this isn't a date. He does not like you! _she chastised herself. Suddenly he grabbed her hand. Eponine felt electricity and was knocked breathless. Enjolras felt it too.

"Come on," he said nervously, "I don't want us to get separated by the crowd." he motioned towards their hands. Eponine nodded and followed behind him, hand safely in his. _Her hand is really soft. _Enjolras couldn't help himself from thinking.

They soon arrived at the castle, still holding hands. Neither wanted to let go but they quickly unlinked their hands when a young girl approached them.

"Bonjour mademoiselle (hello miss)" the girl said shyly.

"Hello," Eponine smiled.

"Je pense que tu et ton copin est très mignon (I think you and your boyfriend are very cute)" the girl said with sparkling eyes.

"Oh we aren't—"

"We're not a—"

The girl laughed at them and skipped back to her parents, leaving Eponine and Enjolras dumbfounded. Eponine looked at Enjolras, "errrm, well..uh that was awkward…"

"Yeah," Enjolras added softly.

"Yes, well er..um..would you like to uh—"

"Well, look at that, miss Eponine Thénardier is stuttering. How odd," Enjolras teased.

Eponine glared at him, "Well it wouldn't be the first odd thing I did today."

"Really?"

"Really. Going out with you for starters—" Eponine paused, her eyes widened, t_his isn't a date. _She reminded herself. "Wait, sorry.. I didn't mean to imply that uh..."

Enjolras simply nodded, _This isn't a date. _He mentally slapped himself for letting things get awkward. Once again he thought of Jehan saying the castle was romantic.

"Well uh, the sun is setting and they'll probably be setting off the fireworks soon. Do you want to go grab a spot out on the balcony before they all get taken?" Eponine offered.

Enjolras nodded again, putting his hands in his pockets. Eponine tried to put away her discomfort and pretended not to notice. They quickly made their way to the nearest balcony, which was already beginning to fill up with people, and found a spot.

"Here lets lay our jackets on the ground to sit on." Enjolras told her.

"Okay," Eponine started laughing as she sat down.

"What's so funny?" Enjolras joined her on the ground, confused by her laughter.

"I just thought of Joly. He would be horrified to see us sitting on the ground."

Enjolras understood and began laughing along with her. Soon the tension lifted and they were laughing so hard a nearby couple told them to shut up. Eponine continued to giggle.

"Hmm I wish I thought to bring a blanket. The wind is cold." Eponine shivered.

Enjolras looked at her. He seemed to struggle with something internally then put his arm around her. _Oh what the heck, _he thought. "Is that better?"

Eponine froze, completely shocked. "Erm…yes." she smiled up at him. _I could get used to this. Maybe perhaps he does like me? _Eponine couldn't get over how nice his strong arms felt around her. They sat like that for a couple minutes, then the fireworks began to go off.

"Enjolras look aren't they beautiful?" Eponine said with delight.

"Oui," he said gazing at her. "You are too Eponine," he whispered. She didn't hear him over the noise.

"Enjolras, you're missing the show!" Eponine laughed as she noticed him staring at her. She looked up at him.

_Should I? Yes.. Ugg no I have no time to be i love. But its _Eponine._ Oh the boys will never let me hear the end of this..should I do it? _

Suddenly, Eponine felt Enjolras' lips on her's. He was kissing her! Eponine couldn't think of anything but the thousand fireworks that were exploding inside her, mirroring the ones in the sky. They broke apart.

"You kissed me!" Eponine whispered.

"You aren't mad are you?" Enjolras said, a horrified look appearing on his face.

"No! It was wonderful," Eponine smiled at him.

"I really like you…" Enjolras confessed.

"More than France?" she teased.

"Oui, plus qu'en France (yes, more than France).'' he told her.

Eponine smiled even wider. "I like you too." Fireworks exploded in the sky as Enjolras and Eponine kissed again.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! They epilogue should be up in a couple days. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
